


A Dark Influence

by LordryuTJ



Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Demonic Possession, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Shizumaru finds himself the target of a mysterious woman - and when she takes him in, he finds himself sacrificing his innocence and spirit to her cause.





	A Dark Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As a safety net for writing this story, the characters involved in any sort of risque nature are of legal age (even if canonically considered otherwise). Mainly because I wanna feel slightly less uncomfortable (that amount might not be enough, honestly) with the hardcore bad-touch that'll go down.

Shizumaru always had a struggle with the fear gripping him by the handle of his umbrella, whenever he traveled into uncertain territory.

He didn't always have an idea of where he could be going. Hell, he often didn't even have an idea of how to think of _himself_.

So much time spent wandering and slaying the sinister evils of the country had brought him a decent reputation, experience... and he still felt as though it wasn't enough to save him from the 'Demon Child' reputation despite it being some years gone by and him being more of a 'Demon Young Man' with how he served to become.

Was he satisfied? Only in short spurts, then it was back to paranoia against the unknown

Was he ever going to be truly happy with himself? Probably not.

Despite having some time to grow up, he still had that pit in his soul that made him often a nervous wreck, especially with his untuned social skills. He found himself with regrets over the years...

And on this particular day, he would find himself to regret _deeply_ what his eyes stumbled upon.

He couldn't pin down the exact province he was that day – he presumed somewhere in the Mutsu Province, at a particularly grim and barren part of it. He found himself at rest near a lake, attempting to make some comfort in the scenery – but he could never be able to make himself fully comfortable.

His focus kept lingering elsewhere.

Towards the lake.

Specifically, the woman, in the lake.

Far off towards the other end from where he sat, he could make out someone soaking hips-deep in the pool of natural water nearly halfway across. The thin, curve-defined figure entailed that it wasn't any sort of man he'd know, or even seen. It could only have belonged to a female stranger.

All he could make out from that distance was the pitch-black hair – and what looked to be a lack of clothes.

He couldn't understand why he was bothering to watch – in all his life, something like that wasn't anything he'd wish to claim.

**But something in him wished he could.**

"Ugh... no...!" Shizu's hands found his head as he laid back against the rocks. "Not now...!"

His body contorted upon himself, arms and legs crossed over one another as he made the path through his body as complicated as he humanly could. Though he could admit to himself that encounters such as these were very rare over his wilderness years, it was for a reason – because half of the time, it would bring out the worst in him. He wouldn't want that on himself, nor would he want that thrown onto someone else.

The first good thought that met his mind was something in regards to grabbing his stuff and getting out of that region before—

She saw him.

At least, he felt as though she did.

He had trouble deciphering just where the lady was looking, but he could tell her head was turned towards his direction from the one extra brief glance he allowed himself, and he didn't want to take a chance at looking to be sure.

The only sounds he allowed in his escape were the clacks of his sandals, as he sprinted away as quickly as he could. He wished he was truly getting away scot-free with his troubling inner demons, but he was wrong.

More wrong than he thought, as the realization came to him like a kick in the back of his head, smacking him off his balance and onto the grass. His weapons met the ground next, dropping by his side, and he watched without choice at the moment as the lady took out her aggression on the umbrella, punting it out of his reach.

"No~!" Before he could even leap, Shizumaru was stopped before he could start when two swords crossed right behind his neck, slashed past his hands and stabbed into the ground.

"Kuso...!" The cuts that were introduced onto his hands were brief but significant, and he found no choice but to keep still as the twinning swords lingered barely even inches from his neck – one false move and his head would say goodbye to the rest of him.

All he could do was look up at the aggressor above him – the closer look confirmed it was indeed a lady that he stumbled upon, and the water dripping off her confirmed this was the same lady.

Maybe he looked too deep on her – as a foot was brought upon the top of his head, and with one falling stomp on him, he was knocked cold.

**Blackness.**

* * *

The recurring nightmares that those 'demons' often gave him, as usual, left Shizumaru waking in a cold sweat, and a grasp towards fresh air to enter into his lungs.

He was lucky not to have been slain after that encounter. However, from the looks of where he was, he was nowhere near a comforting place.

From what he could gather upon waking up, between the walls of dirt and stone, he seemed to be in a cave – one that didn't give much welcome to the light of the outside world. He found no reason to feel good about what he discovered himself in – especially after the shock he was given however long ago it was before he lost consciousness.

All other feelings from neck below eventually re-emerged, as he came to realize he was being cradled in the arms of another. Normally it'd be welcoming if it was someone he knew. Let it be reiterated that this was the _farthest_ from being someone he knew.

The close cuddling was accompanied by what was probably supposed to be an assuring hum, but only resulted in being deeply unsettling with the shortened breath of the now-clothed lady shivering down upon his ears.

Currently disarmed, being without his 'Misty Rain' and his 'Heavenly Wrath', which he imagined were still on the rocks where he last was after that sudden ambush – considering his offense was primarily weapon-based, he'd have to pray to do damage with what he had bare-handed.

On the other hand, he didn't have about 90% of a clue of what this eerie beauty was capable of. If he managed to get off easy with the first encounter, he imagined it wouldn't be the same the second go around. Gave him shivers, just the simple idea of trying – to deal with someone like this.

Normally, Shizumaru would tumble over his words against a stranger (_as he hadn't made a change to lessen that in his years_), and it'd usually prelude a bladed quarrel – but he couldn't find it within himself to even get a syllable out with this one. "_Hhhh-h-h-hh_~?" He barely got past the saliva under his tongue in this case...

"You're afraid," she said, slowly cupping around Shizu's chin with a firm hand. "Don't be." Her head started to nuzzle against his before long. "I felt it – calling for me, within _you_..."

Shizumaru finally found at least two words that had a reason behind them. "Felt what?" Before he could consider listening to an answer that would never come from the raven-haired oddity, he finally took notice to something in plain sight regarding her eyes. One was blue, but the other was... "...Red...? Your eye..."

She quickly gathered focus to what he noticed about her. "The darkness is in me. It is in you, too... All you have to do is let me be gentle – I don't want to have to kill you."

"...?" The dark urge started to crawl up his throat again, but Shizu shook it away a little easier this time now that he knew a little bit more about what he was dealing with. Even then, he may have been unprepared still, as he saw one of the lady's hands lower against her chest and grasp at the blue and black garb she was now wearing.

"And maybe... _you_... can care for me in return?" She pushed at the fabric and left a wider opening for skin – and without even a hint of what was to come, her left breast was bared to the young man, nipple already hard and ripe for the picking.

Now Shizumaru began to understand those urges. Somehow, that understanding made it even more difficult, what with him being unable to look away from the half-exposed chest of the beholder. Even the possibility of drooling over it felt like it was a win for the dark side.

Questions spiraled within him, one of which almost emerged fully... "W-who... what even are...?"

"To those I follow, I am merely... Shiki..." she introduced herself. "Please... don't make me wait any longer." She had an arm around him, reeling him even closer until his face had no choice but to press against her free tit.

Shizumaru felt that arm of Shiki's straddle against his head so he couldn't shift away much, and so he was consistently prodded by the beckoning nipple that she offered to him – or more in this case, she was basically forcing it upon him with how desperately it grazed against the lining of his lips, trying to find a home between them. His eyes stayed squinted, uncomfortable as the teat of the sensual oddity finally found its way into his mouth, and from there, suction came naturally if highly reluctant in doing so.

Despite not doing much to get away from the suckling forced upon him, refused to consider that he liked any bit of this. Still a bit on the young side, he was, but definitely far past an acceptable age; what was he to think out of this, of this mysterious force, when there was no milk to find from the nipple given to him, nothing but flesh between his lips?

"Mmmnnn..." The smoothness of the pale breast separating from his mouth with a pop, Shizu was given a moment to moan with an uncertain fear. His face felt warm and red under the heat and the shame...

Unfortunate for him, Shiki didn't seem to think otherwise about the turmoil the prey felt, within her arms, instead pushing more of herself onto him as she wrapped a curvy leg over his and laid some of her sizable chest onto his. "This is just what he needs..."

One eye of Shizu's squinted while the other opened wider, and his expression contorted deeper into his confusion. "He...? Who's..."

Shiki rested a hand onto her captive's face. "Shhhh... No questions. Just... _accept_ your place..."

Shizumaru's eyes remained firmly on the lady wrapped around him, fearing the particular aura that permeated from the stare in the blood-red eye of hers. His own right eye felt significantly heavier, as though the essence started to surface again – and a shade of green tried to escape through the maple-maroon iris. All the while, he continued to feel Shiki's hand fondle his body beneath the neck... down against his navel... he felt her hand swiftly taking away the cloth that kept his outer coat closed, looming underneath his pants to reach for his—

"...!" Shizumaru started to struggle again once he realized just how desperate Shiki's touch began to feel, and he almost succeeded in kicking high enough to connect with her face right then and there. His struggles meant nothing to the pale lady in blue, however... If anything, it only made her anticipate it even more.

"I imagine you are as fertile as you are feisty," moaned Shiki, her body now having shifted over fully on top of Shizu's as her thighs crunched against his waist, and her most sensitive region found a surface to rub against, onto his barely exposed chest once his clothes were opened up by the lack of the sash.

By this point, Shizumaru was growing to be not just unsettled by the vixen, but a little fearful of just how _much_ she wanted from him. In the past few years he'd been running from his deepest, darkest fears – and indirectly, from the sensuality of things such as this – but he still had enough of a mind to sense the wetness spreading onto him from where Shiki was grinding. Could she be a succubus, or just a promiscuous battler, desperate for the touch of another? Either way, no favors were helped with his situation, and he couldn't simply budge her off with hands alone as her legs continued to hold him in place... whether he liked it or not, he'd have to brace it.

"There is nowhere in here to feel shame anymore," Shiki 'assured'. "Now let me see _all_ of you..." Her hands handled his waistband, and slowly pulled down – her pale complexion nearly found color as she gave herself a look at what was beyond the clothes of her captive.

Once it was inevitably let loose from the clothing that kept it down, Shizumaru's penis twitched with the same sense of worry as the rest of his body. It wasn't quite 'standing tall' to Shiki's curvaceous form with its honest length, but its hardened nature already left the depraved dame on the edge of drooling.

Pinching and pulling upon the part of her garb that shielded her unmentionables, Shiki was already getting her hands dirty with the umbrella-bearer's privates. Balls nor shaft were spared in her grasp as she pressed, squeezed and jerked on it to her irregularly-beating heart's content.

"You're already at attention down here," she whispered, holding back another moan as she continued to get herself off. "And I can feel you getting harder as I speak..."

Succumbing to the heat-flashes upon his sweating body, Shizumaru was so far beyond unprepared for the dirty fondling upon him that he was on the cusp of bursting already.

Shiki was on the cusp of something, too – but the burst wouldn't be of an orgasm, but of her growing pounce upon him as she eventually yanked aside the makeshift undergarments upon her precious slit and corrected her captive's penis to make way for penetration.

"I can't bear it anymore; please, give it to me...!"

Shiki shifted her hips forward against the modest member, pressing her slit against it with a desperate force...

"Hhhhaaa~"

You wouldn't disregard the lack of a smile as Shiki gasped; she gasped with quite the delight, a rare feeling for her – it couldn't quite be described on expression alone as her face generally remained neutral through plenty of situations.

The gasp turned into a gentle squeak as she finally felt the mushroom tip of her reluctant partner's penis break through the surface layer of her pink flower. Shiki's hips kept a forward gyration as she beckoned, with movement alone, some more of Shizu's whimpering flesh into her as she heard him continue to shelter noises, fighting against the pleasure. She could almost see tears in his eyes, but she didn't care about that. She had her own objectives to take care of, by any means necessary.

With a handle on the other's chest with her hands, Shiki continued to let her body shift upwards and downwards on her, her curviest parts wobbling against the gravity of the movements as she

However, something already didn't feel right anymore...

"Hmm?" Shiki's rhythmic convulsions stopped before they were given the chance to really start – she took a moment to hear the sudden shivers of Shizumaru, and saw him convulse a little more on his own accord.

As soon as Shiki shifted her snatch back and away from the member burrowing into it, she felt the additional warmth within herself ooze slowly in a brief pile of cum that dripped down onto Shizu's penis as it went splat against his chest and continued to spurt out the rest of its premature release onto himself.

Even the grit of his teeth couldn't hold back Shizumaru's drips of drool falling out onto his lips, as he continued to seize and grunt by himself.

Shiki ran her hand beneath the softening member of Shizumaru and lifted her fingers over it as it started to calm down from the orgasm, with mere slow oozes of the cum remaining to seep down onto her hand. It hadn't even been a minute before her chosen plaything had reached climax, and she found it very disappointing.

After moments spent on the struggle, and everything else imaginable at this point, Shizumaru had finally found his way to speaking again... "Please... c-could you just let me go now?"

Shiki kept an eyeful of the slight cumdrip that graced her fingers, the perpetual frown maintained. "...No. Too much potential to let you go now."

"Potential? W-wha...?"

"Shhh..." Shiki again had to quiet down the redhead before her – with the cum-stained hand, no less. Shizumaru was unprepared for the taste, and nearly coughed in retort.

Without a word further, Shiki lowered her face on Shizu's lower body, and starting taking licks off of the white-drenched penis. It twitched in response, surprisingly still showing signs of life as Shiki took close focus on it.

"You're still hard," she noted. "There's something in you that likes this, is there?" Her lips pressed against the back of the slim shaft and rubbed upwards to continue collecting the white 'delicacy' before her...

All the while, Shizumaru whimpered again and again. "Mmmnn... I wish I could say there – hnnngh – wasn't..." He unfortunately knew exactly the forces that kept him from resisting more than he was in actuality – and it was trying to escape within the slightest (or in this case, the heaviest) grasp of deviancy.

His hopeful spirit found more of a test than he could've possibly imagined, attempting to stand ground as the barely emotive woman before him went from lining her tongue in circles around his merciful penis to bringing it into her mouth in its almost-entirety, gracing her tongue even more with it alongside newfound suction.

Something in Shizumaru's body pounded within him with more intensity than before, before he first lost his load to this stoic seductress. It may have been the sensitivity that remained on his loins after succumbing to that orgasm, but he knew all too well what it truly meant, having spent so long knowing there was something dark _deep_ within him.

"N-no... please..." His head was pounding harder and harder from within, coinciding with Shiki's liplock around his member growing longer in its strokes, her tongue grazing the salty plumpness of his sack as she . All this time, her eyes, in all the oddity of their mismatched colors, stayed locked on the receiver's eyes, from tease to taste to the sporadic moment of reprieve.

"I've said not to be afraid..." A mere moment of vocal freedom from Shiki before she again inhaled the twitchy piece. As she let it slither back over her tongue, she muffled another moan to vibrate over the hardened anatomy, and Shizu audibly gasped in return.

**Fuck.** Shizumaru already had a rough handling when he first found himself forced into one of her sensitive holes – but when she continued to make noises like that, he could've as easily come again. His hands dug into the wet, rough ground to the point of nearly digging himself wrist-deep into it, and his hips retracted just as Shiki forced herself deeper – throat-deep, damn near...

Shizumaru felt like he was melting away with all the heat that flowed into his body, and his withering good spirit. "I can't... _I can't_…!"

Eventually, he just couldn't take it anymore.

**And that 'something deep within' was struggling with even less.**

It was clear something broke loose the moment Shizumaru's hands slapped against Shiki's head from both sides, locking tightly against her hair.

When he grabbed her, he felt her tense up instinctively – as though she was ready to defend herself before he could try and put a crushing vice on her, one that would probably prove difficult to try with how he was strength-wise.

No... instead, those hands pulled downward on her, and his hips thrusted up against her mouth to drive his member deeper. Surprisingly, this soothed the hiss of the seductive snake, as Shiki's fists loosened against the ground and she even found a meek moan out of her mouth as Shizumaru's hands had decided to fight _towards_ the pleasure beyond her lips, rather than _against_ it.

After letting the increasingly-willing penis roll in her mouth and around her tongue for seconds longer, spat it out and fondled the newly-confident erection. "It's started, hasn't it?" she deduced... "The self-fulfilling urges of a being gone mad...?"

Breaking loose from its intertwine against the jet black hair of his captor, Shizumaru's hands returned back to contact on its owner as he brought them against his face, covering his eyes...

No, not to shield tears that returned in a piece of realization – but to, in what would prove quickly to be a failure, attempt to block off the green aura that overtook his normally delicate eyes.

To reiterate, it may have been too late for him – he was lost to the demon. The white turned black, and the glowing, almost radioactive green finally started to find its place in place of the iris and pupils. His almost shocked expression laid constant, though the concern on his changed eyes had quickly gone away in place of a thousand—no, a _million_-yard stare... as though that dark aura had yet to get used to those new eyes.

The black and green that was glowing before Shiki left her mesmerized, and in a rare state of something actually positive. She returned attention to his penis, which was still growing stiffer in her hand, more willing... and from second sight, the new influence seemed to grant it just a little more girth?

She crawled further over his body... "_Now_ are you willing to satisfy me?"

Shizu's response was rather physical. Maybe _too_ physical for the quote-unquote 'foreplay'.

His right hand swatted against Shiki's neck, and in turn flipped her over. The result was of swapping positions, and a bit of a takeover for Shizumaru – though not quite the same kind one would be used to.

As he asserted his place on top of the lady that took him in without his choice, he slid himself closer towards Shiki's face, his reinforced member inching over her lips again. This time, it was of his own accord – or more-so that of the thing that overtook his body.

It was difficult already to recognize pleasure on Shiki's face – but she had a similar barely-noticeable change with the hand clutching her throat with no lessened friction, as the tip of Shizu's shaft grazed her lips...

"Uulp—!" With a single thrust, the entirety of the manhood slurped into her mouth, this time managing to make it down her throat as it was constricted furiously. The stoic expression found more breakage as her eyes twitched upwards towards the roof of the cave, barely witnessing the possessed gaze was giving her.

"**Choke.**" It was the grimmest his voice had ever gotten – barely even sounded like a young man of his age. The one word was a simple request that just _felt_ like a threat hidden within, and Shiki was without a choice but to consider it.

He felt her return the favor as she put her hands against his hips, whimpering with fascination under the penis choking her and continuing to slurp as much as she could even as she was losing air.

Beneath his darkened eyes came **a smirk of sick release. He loved the sight of it—**no he didn't! He didn't want to witness anyone being choked like this, especially by his own hands, or any other part of him! **Yet it wasn't his decision this time around.**

He suddenly retracted, allowing Shiki fresh air to breathe in. The throating made the difference between the kind Shizu and the possessed Shizu a blurred line, but as his member left her mouth, a sense of restraint proved that there was still somewhat of a good spirit within the control center of his body.

Something came over his mind, and it all started with the sole red eye the dame had.

_What if she has that same struggle?_ he thought. _I swear, I could feel it, in her eyes. Vulnerability. ...I can't let this happen._

His member loomed down on Shiki's chest by this point, sliding with a slight slackening in his erection as it felt down the center of her bust.

She didn't quite let it slither out of her grasp, however way she planned on it. Retreating from a handling of Shizu's sides, she placed them against her breasts and pressed them tighter against the penis that rested within her cleavage.

"Please don't get away now..." she begged. "I want this – I can tell that _you_ do, too..."

Shizumaru's devilish side found more life within itself as he felt those breasts brush up on him, squeezing his twitching loins – and it whispered, _**why would you ever refuse this?**_

_I don't really have a choice thanks to you_, answered the better part of Shizu, only visible on the outside through his gritted teeth as he half-consciously slid up and down on the lady.

It maintained its control as his penis felt a perfect firmness within the friction, finding a welcoming home in Shiki's warm bosom as it worked like a paintbrush to a canvas. The occasional thrust his body made, as his smacking sack coincided its jiggle with Shiki's breasts, sent a great chill down his body – but in the tiny window of chance he had to have his own input, he escaped her mammaries' clutches and retracted the member down lower on her body.

As he brushed down against Shiki's stomach, a trail of pre-cum left its mark on the blue center of her top. She had an eerie, smileless eagerness on her face, as expected from her by now, as she saw the flesh hanging in erect attention, just a bit higher up than what she would intend as her focus.

She was already preparing herself, again pushing aside some cloth to open her precious yet impure slit. "You _do_ know what to do now... _do you?_"

Shizumaru's head was mentally split by now – half of him was surprisingly aware of what to do considering he was already sliding down towards Shiki's glistening hole, but the other half that sat in wait for the moment still had barely a clue why the hell this was even happening.

Before he could take a significant bit of control back, his erection was pressing towards its voyage point.

_Please..._

And it pushed through, this time of its accord rather than the receiver's – Shiki squeaked out a gasp as her legs spread wider and higher up against her body, feeling the re-entry on a stronger scale as the penis found itself nearly bottoming out at its stopping point.

A brief moment was left to settle as Shizumaru's body settled in place, unmoving as his hardened flesh sat nicely within Shiki's walls, ensuring its endurance before proceeding further. The cursed spirit had its own bit of awareness to Shizu's body that he wished he had of himself – it'd rather that this body could actually be able to handle penetration for more than a few seconds.

Entrapped by the overwhelming nightmares, Shizumaru's sane thoughts were allowed time to think, to reconsider his actions and what went wrong, and to ask for forgiveness from those he knew as friends.

Far too deep for him to act against it now – his body was having enough of its way to make it too late to be overtaken on a strong level.

He came to admit: _I think I might've lost this one..._

And so a rhythm slowly opened in to the intercourse, the slithering manhood of the overtaken Shizumaru taking into account his unimpressive length as it followed into the thrusts with a subtly slow motion in its craft. The delicate coordination taken into account left him further and further away from busting again, just what was needed for an optimal ritual of 'love' – in the loosest quotes capable considering the primary onesidedness of the lust provided through most of this.

"Yes," Shiki hissed enticingly. "Now you're starting to understand the use you have..." Her hair was starting to lose its tidiness as she welcomed the heat in her low regions.

With every eighth thrust, Shizumaru's stiffness found itself a little deeper, as it started to complete its settling into barely traveled territory – it throbbed here and there, a little sensitive to the incredible warmth of Shiki's vulva. With time, the pace normalized and made way to a better speed to these simple motions that provided much more than what could be suspected from the surface.

On the surface of Shizu's body, there was a bit of neutrality to the panting expression that grew on his face, but inside, he felt like the grimmest piece of scum and was unable to hide it in the presence of the darkness that took his mind and his eyes into their handles.

Shiki gave thanks to the mating ritual through physical means only, her hips grinding out against the body toppled over her as she willed it just a little further into her, letting it worm as deep as it could go. She was the one who wanted this the most, the one that awakened the incubus-like spirit within her redheaded captive, and she let the satisfaction of the fulfillment stay mostly within, where she didn't need to understand proper emotion, something she was barely allowed to handle with her allegiance to the dark.

"You don't need words to tell me whether this is all you need from me..." Shiki shivered to the fiendish spirit's will as her pussy purred against the hot hardness brushing within her tight walls. "Tell me – what else does that demon wish of this body?"

Shizumaru couldn't even grasp an idea of what that unholy mentality could consider – unfortunately for him, there may have been plenty given the growing, thoughtful grin that contorted onto his face, and how suddenly his penis made an exit from the forbidden flesh.

"Hmm?" Shiki only had a moment to ponder how the possessed wanderer was going to deal with her next...

...and then she started to feel as though the penis was making entry into somewhere lower. All she could register before penetration continued was another sharp gasp...

...as Shizu's juice-gelled member broke through into Shiki's asshole – lubrication be damned to the extreme tightness of the barely-used hole, as Shizumaru's possessed cock hilted halfway into Shiki's lower hole already before making a brief pause. Yet another moment where Shizumaru nearly found himself erupting in the captor again, yet kept under wraps with patience as he settled into the new hole.

The tainted nature of this was barely salvageable at this point, Shizu imagined. He was as dirty as he could possibly feel – but the one in control didn't mind the dirty play, pegging the mysterious beauty to a soiled heart's content.

The backdoor tactic didn't do much to garner any more of an expression on Shiki's face – what she'd gone through had dulled the pain, though it was something Shizumaru would never be able to understand, when it came between what were basically strangers to one another.

And yet, the lack of connection, and the stranger aspect, didn't prevent any of this. It didn't bother Shiki considering she was the one who spurred it to begin with, and she allowed herself to take it all. By this point, she had shifted her legs up towards her head, her knees closer against her shoulders as she felt the influenced Shizumaru mount her even tighter. His arms wrapped under her back as he shifted deeper into her puckering, reddening hole, taking action on her rear and pressing down on her without complaints.

At least, without complaints that could surface – the better part of Shizu's mind had basically refuged itself into whatever corner of his mind wasn't wrapped into evil, sitting and waiting, hoping an end was just on the horizon. Even though he was left without primary control over his body, couldn't be able to put anything to motion himself, he was able to feel everything that his member had plunged itself into, and the strong tightness of the asshole it shifted back and forth into almost made the remnant of that pure spirit cross its legs in embarrassment.

In a way, it was starting to seem like a little bit of a relief that the climax was soon to come, as Shizmaru's body started to slow its pace once the sensation returned to his strongly stiff penis. Now there was a warning to the rising, that had to be controlled in whatever way it had been requested.

Having rarely given words to the matter since the takeover of its host's body, a growl came through Shizu's mouth...

"**I'm about to cum...**"

Through the struggling moans that passed her lips, Shiki ensured a request...

"Please... cum inside... my cunt..." Her fingers rummaged against her beckoning pussy, spreading it a little as she welcomed the end within it. "For the sake of Yuga… _impregnate me._"

For a moment, Shizumaru's better half started to perk up internally, as did questions on his mind – who was Yuga, and just _what the hell_ did she demand of him?

Before he could ponder the answer, the feeling of that _climatic_ outcome suddenly spurred up to the tip of his loins – his penis popped out from the dirty vice of Shiki's ass and plunged straight back into her primary hole, sheathing itself completely within her just seconds before it all started to flood out of him, much to the fear of the young man in mental peril.

Shizumaru's body stopped completely in its pounding motions, and let it all throb and pulse through within Shiki; she reeled her head with a hidden satisfaction as she felt the whiteness flood as far as it could reach into her womb, in the strongest spurts Shizu's body could possibly muster with the inexperience he had down there.

Alongside that inexperience, the grunts and screams that fell out of his mouth did awfully on his throat as the rest of his breath came up short to the aftermath – just could barely take in or out any fresh air as he lost the rest of his seed down Shiki's grateful cunt.

Vision blurred, a mind numbed to the conflicting spirits... and eventually eyes closing to a fainting spell, the price paid to the dark by his stamina.

Before Shizumaru fully fell into an enforced slumber, something came down on his ears, from the seductress he laid atop.

He swore he heard her say something to him, but...

…

* * *

It was a little different when he fell to unconsciousness that time. It wasn't filled with the usual nightmares that kept Shizumaru from waking calmly – it mostly felt like nothing. The whole ordeal with Shiki seemed to change something, though he couldn't pin down what.

When Shizu awoke this time, he wasn't in the cave. It kicked in not long after that he wasn't even on solid ground, either...

He was on the lake, the same lake he discovered that sad seductress in, the back end of him submerged in the water. A bit of a refreshing feeling, if he was to be honest – the cold of the water to balance the deep, regretful warmth he felt back there.

As he got up, he managed to recognize his umbrella and blade by his sides and picked them up as he did with himself, heading back to the rocks. He was back where he was before he was entrapped in that freakish scenario – but even though he still had that pit in his stomach about it, his mind was just so cleared up, cleared away from the spirit that rushed his body.

It felt like a refresh onto a new day, something that had gotten so far away from where he was last time. Almost as though it was truly just a dream – even though it unfortunately wasn't; his clothes were still opened up and torn where Shiki had claim of him.

Shiki...

As soon as he retained that grasp on what little he had gathered from her, he started to find himself thinking on what she had said that he couldn't pay his attention to. First there was the mention of 'Yuga', a name so unfamiliar to him, just in the moments leading up... and then there was what she said as he drifted off...

On the surface of his ears, it was barely more than a muffle – but once his concentration set in on that one detail, it all started to clear up...

'_The vessel of the dark god, has been ensured... Sleep well, Minazuki..._'

He shivered – it was all becoming darkly clear: Shiki had called him fertile... had demanded to be impregnated... and at first, she seemed a bit maternal towards him before she took it as far as she did...

...and then there was the name – the surname of a long-vanquished foe...

The future was no longer in safe hands, now was it?


End file.
